Liquid crystal display devices have beneficial characteristics, including low power consumption, no radiation, and the like, and are predominant in the field of plane display currently.
The liquid crystal display panel in existing liquid crystal display devices usually comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The array substrate is provided with a plurality of pixel units and each pixel unit is provided with one pixel electrode. The color film substrate is provided with a common electrode. The deflection angle of the liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal region to which the pixel unit corresponds can be controlled by means of an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby carrying out the liquid crystal display function.
However, in the existing array substrate, since each pixel unit only comprises one pixel electrode, under the effect of the electric field formed by the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal region to which a single pixel unit corresponds all have the same deflection angle, thus resulting in a small visual angle of the liquid crystal display device in the prior art.